Just Friends
by Holly25Trouble
Summary: OneShot. SongFic. uh.... yea, I really don't have summary for this. It's the sequil to "One More Day'


**_A/N: Look!! two updates in one day!! Well this is another oneshot song fic. it's the sequil to "One More Day". Uh... lets see... oh yeah, I don't own the song or the people._**

Just Friends

Trouble stood in front of a mirror and straitened his tie. He couldn't believe that after all these years; the one thing he had been dreaming for was coming true. He thought back to when had that first dream….

_**FlashBack**__** to Trouble's high school years**_

Trouble was walking down the hallway of the school with Ash Vein and Chix Verbil. They were walking to class when he first saw her. She had auburn hair cut short and spiked up. She was laughing at something the guy walking next to her said.

_**There she goes again**_

He didn't know how it happened or how he knew it had happened, but he knew he was in love with her. And he didn't even know her name.

_**The girl I'm in love with**_

Trouble went to his last class of the day and saw her sitting there. He took a deep breath and walked over to the desk she was sitting at.

"Hi," Trouble said casually. The girl looked up at him and hit him full force with her big beautiful hazel eyes.

"Hi," she said giving Trouble a smile that almost made him melt. "Um, I'm Holly Short."

"Uh... Trouble Kelp." He said quickly. "Is this seat open?" He asked gesturing to the desk next to Holly.

"Yeah," She said. "So Trouble, that's not a name you hear often."

"Yeah, my friends nicked named me that and its just stuck." He said sitting down.

"Any particular reason why they call you that?"

"Well I plan to go into LEPretreval and I'm going to be just that for all the criminals out there," Trouble said grinning. Holly laughed at the joke and from that moment on they became friends. _**  
It's cool we're just friends**_

Trouble would walk with Holly between classes. They would eat lunch together and he'd walk her home sometimes.

_**We walk the halls at school**_

Sometimes she'd even ask him to come in and help her with homework. Of course soon that got rumors started with the rest of the school._**  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just...  
I don't wanna lead you on  
No**_

But of course they both saw other people. Trouble tried to act like he didn't care who Holly dated._**  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah**_

That didn't fool his two friends at all. Or any of their other friends for that mater. _**  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends**_

_**FlashBack to Trouble's and Holly's first few years at the LEP**_

The years quickly passed and soon Holly and Trouble were working for the LEP. Soon their walks together and long talks were a thing of the past. The LEP took up most of their time and they never really had time to chat.

_**Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends**_

Sometimes Trouble whished time would stop so he would have a chance to sit down and talk to Holly. Maybe even fix her dinner._**  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends**_

_**End of **__**Flashbacks**_

Trouble stood next to Foaly, Grub, Ash and Chix._**  
Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends**_

He heard the music start up and he turned his attention to the door in the back. Holly walked out wearing a simple white dress._**  
As she walks down the aisle**_

Trouble couldn't take his eyes off of her. Behind him Grub had pulled put a hanky, Foaly was beaming and Ash had his hand held out for the money Chix owed him._**  
I see all my friends smile**_

"I now pronounce you elf and wife," the old sprite said with a smile. Trouble wrapped his arms around Holly and kissed her passionately. _**  
Cause now we're more than friends  
**_Grub broke into tears as the rest of the room broke into cheers and clapping. _**  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends  
**_Trouble broke the kiss and took Holly's hand. "Lets get out of here."_**  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la**_

Holly smiled up at him. "I like the sound of that."_**  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends**_

**_A/N: did you like it? _**

**_the song is Just Friends by the Joe Bros. uh yeah... gtg! Reveiw plz!_**


End file.
